Mobile payment systems allow individuals and merchants to accept debit and credit cards on their smartphone, tablet, or other mobile computing device. Some mobile payment systems include a payment card reader that reads and transmits payment card information to a connected mobile computing device. The mobile computing device then transmits the payment card information and other transaction information to a payment processing system to be processed. Typically, this information is transmitted over an internet connection or stored for later batch transmission if an internet connection is not available.
A merchant using a mobile payment system may desire to increase the merchant's sales volume by engaging customers by using incentives. However, the merchant may not have the resources or capital to implement such a customer engagement campaign. For example, a customer engagement campaign may be beneficial to a merchant, but the cost of implementing the customer engagement campaign may be prohibitive.
The figures depict various implementations of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative implementations of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.